


Still think of me the way you've come to think of me

by akaashine



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashine/pseuds/akaashine
Summary: After being stood up, [Y/N] is saddened the one night she was supposed to enjoy herself is ruined, until a tall white haired stranger approaches her.





	1. The meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Just to specify this story is going to be Brian x a cis female, but if you'd like me to do another version with different pronouns just comment and I'll be more than happy to! Also I haven't written anything in so long so spare me pls. I'm open to requests as well! I'm also posting this on mobile so if the formatting is weird that's why, sorry!

Glancing down at your wrist for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour, you sighed and took another sip of your water. It was 7 o'clock and your date was supposed to be here at 5:45. You two had met online and really hit it off. After a few weeks you had arranged to meet, thus why you were sitting here alone in the only vegetarian restaurant in the city.

It appeared that you had been stood up, for what reason you had no idea, just that your date never called and never arrived. To think that you went and bought a brand new dark maroon dress for the occasion was only more disheartening.  
Money had been tight recently, having to work lots of overtime recently just to scrape by as your landlord decided to jack up the price of rent. On your one day off the whole week you thought you could finally be able to enjoy yourself but the night showed no avail of such plans.

That is, until you were approached by an older man who now stood across you.

"Is this seat taken? I couldn't help to notice you've been sitting here alone for quite some time."

Pressing your lips together you nodded. "It's all yours. I hadn't intended to be sitting here alone all night, believe me." You said with a shrug of your shoulders, reaching to grab your water once more.

The mystery man smiled warmly at you and sat down at once. "No woman so beautiful should be sitting alone."

With a small chuckle you felt your face heat up and moved to cover your smile. "Well aren't you a charmer, I didn't catch your name?" You replied, not quite sure how to respond to the blatant compliment.

"My name is Brian, and I can say the same thing" He said with his eyes locked onto yours. With his right hand he went to adjust his giant white hair so he could see you better.

"Brian," you stated, liking the way it rolled off of your tongue, "my name is [Y/N]" you said quickly, realizing you paused for a moment too long after saying his name.

"Well Miss [Y/N], have you ordered yet? I noticed that the waitress has been avoiding your table like the plague" he said with a slight laugh and nodded in the direction of your waitress.

Looking quite sheepish you scratched the back of your neck and shook your head. "No I haven't yet," With a short pause you glanced in the direction he nodded in before continuing, "I was waiting for a date who never arrived, I believe she caught on and was trying to give me some space." With another shrug of your shoulders you cast your eyes down and opted to stare at the fabric place mat in front of you.

With your eyes downcast you missed the frown that passed over Brian's face and how his brows furrowed in anger at your missing date. "Well," he declared, "if you don't mind I'd be more than happy to pay for your meal in return for a conversation." He said a bit apprehensively, clearly worried about how you'd respond.

At this point you looked back up and were met with the most sincere hazel eyes you'd ever seen. With a broad smile you nodded. "Well if it's you offering, how could I say no?" He smiled kindly back at you and called the waitress over to take your orders.

Throughout the meal you couldn't stop smiling and laughing along with Brian. You and him clicked instantly, despite the obvious age gap. You found yourself confiding in him about your work situation and how nice it is to finally enjoy an evening without stress. Once he told you he was an astrophysicist you felt silly stressing over your job as a waitress. He never once looked down on you though, he stroked the back of your hand from across the table and just comforted you.

Before you knew it, you had been sitting and talking for hours. Glancing at your watch, which you had neglected and audibly gasped and began to gather your belongings.

"I'm so sorry," you started. "I have to work early in the morning so I need to be getting back to my apartment." You finished, pulling out your wallet to pay.

"Put your wallet back," he said assertively but not in an unkind way, "I said I'd treat you, and I don't plan on changing my mind on that." You glanced at him as to almost ask for permission, and once he nodded at you you put your wallet back in your bag.

"Thank you so much for tonight Brian, you completely turned my night around. Will I be able to see you again?" You asked earnestly, looking at him with hope in your eyes.

"It would be my pleasure [Y/N] if you'd want to see me once again. I've had a great night as well and I certainly wouldn't be against another date" You blushed furiously at the use of the word 'date' but before you could reply he asked "Can I be so lucky as to have your number?". You nodded and rambled it off as he put it in his phone. He sent you a confirmation text so you would have his number on hand as well.

Both standing up, you put your arms out. "May I hug you? As a minor payment for tonight.." You asked nervously, a blush once again creeping onto your cheeks. He smiled and nodded, leaning down to wrap his arms around you. You breathed in his scent as your face was in the conjunction between his shoulder and his neck and smiled even more; he smelt like sandalwood with a slight hint of cinnamon.

Letting go all too soon you promised each other you'd meet again. As you turned to leave he lightly grabbed your wrist and you glanced back at him. "Before you go, I have to say that color looks wonderful on you, and that dress style is very flattering." You smiled at him and thanked him, feeling a bit embarrassed. "You looked very handsome yourself." You replied, once again turning away to leave.

With your back turned you couldn't see the way he smiled at you, with intense adoration in his eyes. Likewise he couldn't see your shy smile and deep red cheeks. You thought to yourself "Am I developing a crush on someone 3 times my age?" You couldn't wait to see him again, and he couldn't wait to see you.


	2. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] has to work the next day, what happens when Brian decides to make a visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make this chapter longer, I hope this is a decent second installment! Please comment and let me know what you think (^:

The next day you found yourself looking at the ceiling listening to your alarm blare on and on. It was 6:30, and your shift at the restaurant started at 8, but you didn’t want to get out of bed. Unfortunately for you, rent was due at the end of the week and you couldn’t afford to skive off.

Grumbling, you got up to turn your alarm off and get ready for the 12 hour shift ahead of you. You quickly pulled your work uniform out of your closet and set it on the bed so it was ready when you got out of the shower and then walked to the bathroom.

Turning the shower knobs you set the temperature to hot and then turned around to look in the mirror while the water heated up. Running a comb through your hair you watched yourself with a frown. This had been a daily routine for months now, making you feel like a mindless robot. Everyday you combed your hair, showered, did your makeup and hair, then you got dressed and left for work just to come home, go to sleep and do the same thing the next day.

Stepping into the shower you thought about the night before, it was the first night in so long where you were genuinely happy. Sure, you had had moments where you had a good laugh with a customer or had a great chat with your co-workers, but a passing moment isn’t true happiness. Last night however, had been true happiness. You could just let go and be yourself for a while and forget about everything else.

The dilemma was the age gap, you were 22 years old, and your dining companion was easily in his 60s, if not older, you never had a chance to actually ask him.

But the energy and chemistry between the two of you was palpable. You hadn’t had that connection with anyone. Sure you had your first teenage love in high school but even then what you felt at the dinner last night was barely even comparable.

You shook the thought from your head, realizing you were wasting water standing and daydreaming. The sensible part of you knew it was silly to have developed an infatuation someone you had only known for a few hours, but the lonely part of you was only egging on these feelings. With this conflict happening in your head, you checked the wall clock in your bathroom and realized you needed to hurry up and get ready unless you wanted to be late.

You quickly blow dried your hair, did some simple makeup and then went back to the bedroom to put on your uniform. Sliding on your shoes and grabbing your purse and jacket you locked up the house and went on your not so merry way to work.

You fortunately made it with a few minutes to spare, so while you sat in the parking lot your mind once again drifted to Brian. You locked and unlocked your phone a few times, contemplating on whether you should message him or not. Before your free time was up you finally shot him a message and hurried into work before your nerves got the best of you.

7:57 am You: Good morning Brian! Just wanted to let you know again I really enjoyed your company last night.

8:00 am Brian: Good morning [Y/N]. Likewise! My apologies for keeping you so long, I hope you made it to work on time. -Bri

8:03 am You: No worries! I made it on time. My shift actually just started at 8, so I won’t be able to respond much. 

8:04 am Brian: I see, where do you work? I could go for some breakfast right now. -Bri

Fishing the phone right back out of your pocket while standing in the back room you felt a blush creep up your cheeks dangerously quick. You couldn’t believe he wanted to visit you at work, although he didn’t explicitly say that, all he said was that he wanted breakfast but you could only assume he’d want you to wait on him. Before you spontaneously combusted from your erratic train of thoughts you sent him the address and threw your phone back into your apron pocket. 

Grabbing your order book and pen you glanced at the schedule to see what part of the floor you had today before walking out and getting the orders of the tables already seated in your area.

Everytime the bell on the door rang signifying a new customer walking in your heart beat went crazy and you whipped your head around to see if it was Brian. A half an hour later of having a mini heart attack every few minutes you finally saw the white head of curls you were waiting for. His eyes quickly met yours and you waved him over to a table in your section.

You didn’t know if it was appropriate to hug him again, but as he walked over he opened his arms and you gladly found your way into them. Once he let you go you looked up at him with a the biggest smile imaginable plastered on your face. He returned it with just as much enthusiasm before seating himself.

“Long time no see!” He chuckled as you handed him a menu. 

“I guess you couldn’t get enough of me huh?” You said back, teasing him a bit. You chewed the inside of your cheek, feeling silly for talking to him that way. Quickly you added, “What can I get for you to drink?” 

Still looking down at the menu he smiled and shrugged. “I guess so, you were certainly some great company last night.” He glanced at the menu for options and then asked for some black tea with 2 cubes of sugar. 

Smiling, you wrote down his choice and told him you’d be right back so he could have some time to look at the menu. As you walked back to the counter you were still smiling as you made his tea and checked to see if any of your other orders were in. One tables was so you gathered it all on a platter with one hand and his tea in the other. You quickly dropped his tea off before attending the other table. 

Unbeknownst to you, he was watching you as you talked with the customers at the other table, smiling as he saw how kind you were. You were clearly attentive to their needs, checking to make sure everything was as they ordered and happy to get refills to their drinks if need. After a few moments of running back and forth to get their drinks and anything else they requested he saw as you finally approached his table again.

“I’m so sorry for the wait, they needed a few more things that I had forgotten about, have you decided what you’d like to order?” You said as you pulled your order book and pen from your apron. He smiled at you and nodded, pointing in the menu at what he’d like and making any modifications as he saw fit. “No need to apologize, I know this is your job sweetheart” He said afterwards, reveling in the way your averted your eyes after hearing the pet name. You nodded quickly and said “Your food will be ready in two shakes of a lamb's tail, if you need any refills don't be afraid to call out to me.” You waited for his affirmation before you turned and walked away to give his order to the cook.

Some part of you felt bad for not being able to sit around and chat longer, but you had several tables to take care of since it was breakfast hour. You figured he understood that you were busy and not able to hang out however, and went into your normal waitress mode. You hurried from table to table to insure everyone was happy, taking back food when there was a complaint and refilling many peoples coffees and teas. Before long his order was ready and you were finally able to make your way back to his table.

Setting his food down in front of him, you brushed yourself off and asked if you could get him anything else. “I know you’re really busy, but if it isn’t too much could you please get me another tea? And possibly an ice water while you’re at it?”. You laughed and nodded. “Since you asked so nicely I suppose I can do that for you” you said as you reached over to grab his teacup. You didn’t realize, but he could smell your vanilla shampoo as bent over and he smiled even wider, vanilla was one of his favorite scents on a woman. With his teacup in hand you gave him a sly smile and turned to go get what he needed. 

Returning, you saw he had already started in on his food. You noticed that he had some whipped cream from his pancakes on the corner of his mouth. You set both of his drinks down before quickly taking your thumb and wiping it away. You let your hand linger on his face for just a moment as you looked at each other before pulling away, embarrassed. “Sorry for touching you without asking..” You started nervously. “You had some whipped cream on your face.” You finished, reaching up to scratch the back of your neck. 

You were worried you had overstepped your boundary, it was shockingly intimate to look into his eyes like that, and his skin was surprisingly soft against your hand. You could have swore his cheeks had flushed the slightest bit from the contact. Instead of recoiling like you had anticipated, he had just smiled at you and shook his head. “Don’t even worry about it, thank you for helping, I hadn’t even noticed. Thank you for the drinks as well, and compliments to the chef as well! This is delicious.” You nodded, quickly and gave your affirmation before moving on to check your other tables. 

As you left he reached up and touched the side of his face where your very hand was just moments before. He could still almost feel your hand there, so warm and gentle. He wished it could have lain there longer, the fleeting second that he got to look at you and feel your hand against his cheek was too short in his opinion. Watching you as you brought back empty dishes to the back he smiled and decided he needed to really get to know you better.

You were shyly smiling as you walked from his table to the next, gathering the empty plates and giving the check to the couple there. Walking to the counter you passed Brian’s message to the chef and gathered the food another table had ordered. You couldn’t get the look Brian had given you out of your head. You turned and glanced at him only to find he had already been looking at you with a dazed smile on his face. You opted to wave at him before delivering the rest of the other tables food.

You were inwardly cursing how busy it was at this hour, wishing you could sit and have a cuppa with Brian while he ate. Instead you opted to check on your other tables that were finishing up. After a few more minutes and many more trips carrying plates both empty and full back and forth you were finally able to make your way back to Brian, who now had both an empty plate and empty cups. “Can I get you anything else?” You asked, pulling your pad back out in preparation of either giving him the bill or writing more down. He shook his head and you tore off the bill, handing it to him. You gathered his dishes but before you could walk away he gently grabbed you by the elbow. 

Confused, you turned back around to see if he had changed his mind. He seemed a bit nervous and you became worried. “Are you alright Brian?” You asked, setting his dishes down and grabbing his hand. “I’m alright [Y/N], I was just going to ask when your lunch break is, I’d like to take you out somewhere if you’d like. Or even after your shift so you have more time!” He said quickly, a blush creeping up his neck. You smiled and squeezed his hand. “My lunch break is only 15 minutes, but I get out of work at 8 o’clock/20:00. I know it’s late but I have to work a 12 hour shift so I can pay my rent this week, I’m sorry.” He frowned slightly and replied, “No worries, I can come back when your shift is over and I’d be happy to take you out to dinner.” You nodded in return. “I’d like that a lot, I’ll see you then.” You said before letting go of his hand and grabbing his dishes once again. You brought them to the back quickly and before Brian left you went over and gave him another hug. “Thank you for visiting me here today, I’m sorry it was so busy otherwise I would have been eager to talk more.” He squeezed you softly and said “No worries doll, I know it’s your job, hopefully we can talk more tonight yes?” You nodded and let him go so he could pay the bill.

You watched as he walked away and then turned to wipe down the table. You gasped loudly seeing that he had left you a 100 pound tip. You saw he had written a little note on a napkin next to it that read ‘Hopefully this will help with rent. -Bri’. You were shocked, you had never been tipped so much, not even by large parties. You smiled so brightly as you put the note and money in your apron pocket. You couldn’t believe he had done that, and you knew you’d forever be in his debt for it. 

For the rest of your shift you were filled with nervous and excited energy, you couldn’t wait until dinner with Brian. Your shift had never flown by so quickly.


	3. She looks so beautiful through his eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] invited Brian to her apartment before their dinner date, what exactly is revealed?

Before you even realized it, you looked down at your watch and saw it was nearing 8 o’clock/20:00. You quickly took care of the few lingering tables you had before you could finally clock out and leave through the back. 

During your break during the day you and Brian had discussed when and where to meet. 

9:43 am Brian: Thank you for your wonderful service today! I can’t wait to see you later. -Bri

11:21 am You: No thank you for that tremendous tip! I can’t possibly keep all of it though, I’ll give it back to you when I see you tonight. Do you mind if we swing over to my apartment first? I’d rather change out of my work clothes and drop my car off if we want to share a car.

11:24 am Brian: No, you keep that tip, I know you need it doll. Sure, I can meet you after your shift and I can follow in my car to your apartment if you’d like? - Bri

11:26 am You: We can discuss the tip later face to face. That works, like I said I should be out a few minutes after 8 o’clock/20:00 and I’ll be parked in the back parking lot.

11:27 am Brian: Right. I’ll be there waiting for you, do you have any requests on where you’d like to go tonight? -Bri

11:29 am You: Goodness no, you can take me wherever you’d like. Surprise me!

11:30 am Brian: Alright, I have the perfect place in mind. I take it you’re on your lunch break? -Bri

11:30 am You: Yes I am, a whole 15 minutes of freedom to sit in the back haha.

11:31 am Brian: What are you having for lunch? -Bri

11:32 am You: Just a cup of coffee, I don’t really have the time to eat anything.

11:32 am Brian: [Y/N], you need to be eating lunch, especially since you’re on your feet all day. Please bring something to at least snack on tomorrow. -Bri

11:34 am You: Yes sir! I’ll at least try my best. Thank you for the conversation but I have to go back to work. I’ll see you soon. 

11:35 am Brian: Have fun. See you soon. -Bri

Now you were putting your coat on and gathering all the tips you received out of your apron pocket and putting them into your purse. You sent Brian a quick text to let him know you were on your way out. You quickly clocked out and exited through the back door after saying your goodbyes to your coworkers. 

Upon exiting you saw Brian leaning up against the wall looking at his phone, appearing very deep in thought. You walked over, the slight heel on your work shoes clacking against the pavement. He looked up and smiled brightly, putting his phone in his pocket before outstretching his arms. 

You hugged him quickly before grabbing his hand and leading him to your car. He allowed himself to be dragged over, smiling at the slight bounce in your step. When you got to your car you told him your address in case he lost sight of your car and then told him where you’d be so he could begin to follow you. He nodded very attentively before walking over to his car and meeting where you said you’d be. He then followed close behind you as you drove back to your apartment. 

Once you got to your apartment you stood by the steps waiting for him to pull in after you. After he was safely parked you went to his car and waited while he unbuckled and got out. “Would you like to come up and wait in my apartment while I'm getting changed? It'll only be a few minutes, I just don't want you out here in the cold.” He smiled at how you cared and replied “Sure, I'd like that [Y/N], thank you.”

You lead him to the entrance and he watched as you unlocked the main door and held it open for him. Knowing that you lived a few flights up, you apologized profusely for not having an elevator to use to get to higher floors. He assured you he could make it up a few flights of stairs, joking around that he wasn't quite that old. 

Once you two had safely made it up the stairs you unlocked your apartment door and led him inside. Flipping on the light switch and placing your purse on the table next to the door you spread your arms in a very Vanna White style and said “Welcome to my humble abode, make yourself comfortable please, can I get you anything?” He shook his head as he looked around, taking in every detail. “No thank you, but I appreciate the offer. I like it here, very cozy” He replied, taking a seat on the one of the loveseats in your main area while you shrugged your coat off and hung it on the coat rack. You smiled at him and thanked him before letting him know you'd be right back. “My room is just down this hallway, if you need anything just holler alright?” 

Once you got the affirmation you needed you slid off your work shoes and placed them in a cubby near the door and then turned and walked to your bedroom. You turned and shut the door behind you before bashfully putting your face in your hands. You felt like a giddy child, but you couldn't believe that Brian was actually in your apartment right now. Luckily you had cleaned it the day before, in anticipation of the date you were scheduled to have that never came. 

Bringing a hand over your face you pulled yourself together, not wanting to leave Brian waiting long, especially since it was already fairly late. You quickly pulled your work clothes off and put them in the laundry basket, making a mental note to do laundry soon. Then you opened up your closet and tried to decide what to wear, not wanting to be over or under dressed.

Thinking back to Brian, he was wearing a red button up with the top few buttons undone and black pants, so you decided to follow that color scheme. You ended up going with a black skirt that went just above the ankles and a deep red long sleeve mock neck top. You also opted to slide on some black socks that went just above your knees. 

Glancing in the mirror you adjusted your hair just a bit and made sure that your makeup looked alright. Upon determining that you looked alright, you hesitated on leaving the room; you were unsurprisingly nervous about what Brian would think. You really wanted to impress him, and in all honesty you weren’t quite sure how, or why for that matter. You had just met him a yesterday, and he hadn’t quite made his intentions clear. The crush you were developing wasn’t doing much to help your nerves either. For all you knew he might just see you as a granddaughter figure. 

Taking a few deep breaths, you opened up your bedroom door and headed down the short hallway to your living room. Upon hearing the door open Brian had turned to face you, and unbeknownst to you, he was blown away. He couldn’t believe how flattering a simple outfit was on you, and he really liked how you opted to color match with him. Once he realized he had let his jaw drop upon seeing you, he quickly averted his eyes and ran a hand through his ocean of white curls. 

You gave a shy smile and a small wave when you came out and walked over to where you kept you shoes and crouched down to see what options you had. Deciding on a pair of black ankle boots you grabbed them and made a move to sit down on your couch to slide them on. While doing so you decided to break the stark silence in the room. “Sorry for the wait, I wasn’t sure how you wanted me to dress, I hope this is alright?” You said, your tone giving away your anxiety. He was watching you as you were putting on your shoes and saw the small shake in your hands. “You look great [Y/N], perfect in fact.” He said, trying to reassure you. Looking up at him you saw him looking at you with so much warmth and compassion. You gave a wide smile and went back to lacing your boots, nodding in affirmation. “Thank you Brian, very much. You look great too, I hope you don’t mind I chose these colors to match with you.” You countered, shifting your body and crossing your legs so you were facing him. He quickly glanced down at his own outfit before looking back at you. “That’s what I actually really liked about your outfit, it was a very tasteful choice.” He replied, making a move to stand up.

You quickly stood up and offered your hand to him. He took it gratefully and gave it a light squeeze. You smiled and squeezed it back gently, liking the way his hand felt in yours. Standing there in the living room, hands still connected, the question that had been continually crossing your mind finally slipped out. “Brian, I was wondering how old you were? You never told me and I’m just curious…” You said, trailing off a bit at the end and breaking the eye contact you had been maintaining with him. He chuckled a bit and took his free hand and lightly pulled your face back so you were looking at him again, keeping his hand under your chin. “I figured you’d ask sooner or later. I’m 71 years old. If that makes you uncomfortable please tell me, I don’t want to bother you if it does.” He said, looking right into your eyes the whole time, trying to gauge your reaction. 

Looking back at him you lightly nodded. “No, that’s okay, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable, I’ve really enjoyed your company despite the age difference. I’m 22, in case you were wondering. The same goes to you, if you feel uncomfortable I won’t bother you again…” You replied, not breaking the eye contact. He smiled at you and dropped his hand from your chin and grabbed your other hand instead. “I’m not the one who has to worry about being uncomfortable doll, for a younger woman to be seen with an older man can be very damaging to that woman’s reputation.” He said, with a slight frown on his face. You shrugged your shoulders and shook your head. “That doesn’t matter to me Brian, if people judge and are presumptuous that is their problem, not ours.” You let go of his hands and glanced at your watch before looking up at him again. “So are we going to stand around in my apartment all night?” You said with a laugh. 

He smiled down at you, relieved that you weren’t uncomfortable with the wide age gap and nodded. “I suppose you’re right, shall we be on our way?”. You nodded enthusiastically before putting your coat back on and grabbing your purse. “Lead the way!” He opened up the door for you and once he exited you locked the door behind you, making sure the lights were all off inside as well. Ever the gentleman he opened up the main apartment door for you and the passenger side door of his car for you. You blushed way more than you thought you should have, but no one had ever opened doors for you before, and it was really flattering. 

During the car ride you hummed along to all the songs on the radio and looked out the window at the stars in the clear sky. It was beautiful, and you rarely got a chance to see them due to working all day and immediately going home after. You didn’t see, but every chance he got Brian was stealing glances at you. He thought you looked beautiful illuminated by the street lights the car passed, and he loved hearing you hum along. You were in your own little world, and he considered himself lucky enough to witness it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is slow moving, it'll get there though! What do you hope will happen once they actually have their dinner date?   
> Also when I reference Vanna White I'm referring to the woman who presses the letters on the show wheel of fortune in case anyone didn't know.


	4. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have their first date, some shocking conclusions follow.

Before you knew it, Brian was pulling into the back parking lot of a restaurant you had never seen before. You gave Brian a confused look once he was parked and shut off the car. He smiled at you and got out of the car and went around to open your door. Unbuckling, you looked up at him with a smile and thanked him for opening the door for you. Once you were out and the car was locked he gently placed his hand on the small of your back and led you to the door. 

Once inside you stared in awe, the place was absolutely beautiful. It had low, warm colored lighting and soft jazz music was coming from speakers you couldn’t see. There was an open floor, where you saw a few couples swaying to the music and against the wall there were tables for people to eat. The wine colored walls had beautiful paintings showing scenes of people dancing at classical balls. The scene in front of you was like nothing you had ever seen before. Everything was so serene and the restaurant just seemed at equilibrium. 

Turning your head to look at Brian, you found he was already looking at you. He had a soft smile on his face and you couldn’t help to smile back. Before you could say anything, he spoke up first. “Do you like it?” he asked, though he could tell you did by the way your face lit up the moment you walked in. You nodded enthusiastically at him and smiled even wider. “Yes! It’s absolutely beautiful in here, I’ve never seen a restaurant like this before.” You said, looking away again to pan your eyes across the restaurant. “I’m glad,” he started, drawing your attention back to him. “Lets go and see if they have our table.” He said while nodding his head in the direction of the podium where a waitress was waiting expectantly. 

Once you nodded back at him, he started forward, his hand never having left your back leading you along. “Reservation for May?” he said to the waitress, and she quickly glanced inside her reservation book before nodding and leading the two of you to a table in the back of the restaurant where you two could have privacy. Once seated she gave you your menus and asked what you’d like to drink. “Just a water please.” You requested. “I’ll have the same.” He said after. While she went to go get your drinks you two opened up your menus to peruse the options available. Opening yours, you gasped upon seeing the prices. Looking up at Brian you said “Brian, this restaurant is so expensive! First the tip and now this, why would you ever want to take me here?” He frowned slightly and looked over your features. “Seeing your reaction upon coming in here was worth it enough. You’re stressed and I want to make sure you’re enjoying yourself when you’re with me. I also know how hard you work and I just want to make sure you don’t have to worry about how you’re going to pay rent. Especially after seeing your apartment, it’s lovely and I’d hate to see you lose it.” Grabbing his hand, you looked down, quite frankly embarrassed. “You don’t have to spend a lot of money to have fun, I’d be happy if you took me to the cheapest place in town just because I’d be spending time with you. You also don’t have to pan out money to me, I don’t want you to think I’m spending time with you just because you have money.” 

He gave your hand a strong squeeze, not happy to see you all worked up. “I just thought you’d like this place… I’m sorry if I’ve upset you.” He said after a moment. You looked back up at him again quickly, hearing the distress in his voice. “No, it’s not that. I’ve just never had anyone want to spend so much money on me, I don’t quite think I deserve it.” He frowned even more, upset at hearing you talk down at yourself. “[Y/N], of course you deserve it. You deserve anything you want in the world, and I’m happy to give it to you. Please don’t doubt your self worth, you’re a beautiful young lady, inside and out. I gave you that tip because I wanted to, you never asked for it, so why would I think you’re only here for my money? Now go ahead and order whatever your heart desires alright?” Blushing profusely you nodded him and quietly thanked him before letting go of his hand and opening up your menu again. 

Still apprehensive on how much everything cost, you scoped out the cheapest dishes and decided to go with a salad. Just as you were closing your menu the waitress came back with your drinks. After setting them down she asked “Do you both know what you’d like or do you need more time?” Looking at Brian, he motioned for you to order first so you told her what you would like and then Brian did as well. She told you both that it would be right out and took your menus before leaving. 

Taking a sip of your drink you opted to look around the restaurant again. Your eyes quickly settles on an older couple on the open floor, holding each other closely as they swayed to the music. You smiled softly looking at them, they looked so in love. Her head was pressed against his chest and her arms were wrapped around his waist tightly while he had his lips pressed on the top of her head and his arms were around her shoulders. You could tell they felt safe with each other, just holding one another with their eyes closed and not a care in the world. 

As you watched them, Brian watched you, his head leaning against his propped up hand. He started at your face, admiring the slope of your nose and your slightly parted lips curved in a slight smile. His eyes moved down your arm and settled on your hand, still gripping the glass as your fingers lightly tapped along to the beat of the song. He loved the little details about you, how shy you were and how responsive you were to every little thing. He wondering a lot about your past relationships and why you were so surprised when he did any small acts of kindness. He hoped you wanted to stick around long enough for him to break you of your anxieties surrounding basic empathy. 

Feeling his eyes on you, you turned back to him and smiled, deciding that this night should be used to talk and not to gawk at strangers. “So,” you started, not exactly sure where to start the conversation. “How did you ever find this place?” you decided to ask, assuming that could keep the conversation going for a while. You watched as he appeared deep in thought for a moment before answering. “This was one of my favorites when I was younger, I was actually worried that they might have closed but when I saw online they were still up and running I knew I had to take you here. It hasn’t changed a bit since I last came here.” He replied, grabbing his glass and taking a slight sip. You nodded along as he spoke, very interested in how long this place has been open. “Wow, that's actually amazing. I can imagine you bringing any conquests you had when you were younger and dancing with them out there.” You said, nodding your head in the direction of the dance floor. 

He chuckled and gave a slight shrug. “You’re right, I had brought a few woman here in my prime days but I never actually got a chance to dance out there, no one was ever interested when I asked.” He said, looking out at the very couple you had been watching moments earlier. You smiled brightly, getting an idea from what he said. “How about we dance then? I’m sure we have time until our food arrives and this song is really resonating with me right now.” You proposed, waiting eagerly for his response. He looked back at your smiling face and knew there was no way he could say no. Nodding, he smiled back at you. “I thought you’d never ask.” He said, standing up and extending his hand out to you.

You looked up at him and took in the sight before you. The lighting behind him made him look ethereal, as though he was an angel sent down to woo you over. You gratefully took his hand and let him lead you to the floor. He was quite a bit taller than you, but regardless you placed your hands around his neck and smiled up at him. He smiled down and lightly put his hands on your waist, not wanting to make you feel uncomfortable. Once you were both situation you began to sway along to the soft music you had been tapping your fingers to not a minute before. 

Before you knew it you were smiling and laughing as he spun you around, dancing together as if you were born to. You two moved across the floor as one, steps in sync and effortless. You forgot everyone else, the world passing in front of your eyes as a red blur and all you could focus on was the way his body felt against yours. You could smell his cologne once again, the smell of sandalwood mixing with your own vanilla creating an intoxicating concoction you couldn’t get enough of. You let your eyes close and you just enjoyed the moment, going back to just swaying back and forth. 

The entire time Brian couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. You looked so beautiful to him, your hair flowing behind you when you spun and your bright smile partnered with your light laugh. When you slowed down and closed your eyes he admired you even more, looking at your long eyelashes and the light freckles you had dotted on the bridge of your nose, not yet faded since summer had ended. With you pressed up against him he could feel your heartbeat, and he had never felt so close with anyone in his life. He wanted to stand there and hold you forever. Unfortunately, he saw the waitress come back out and head toward the table. 

“[Y/N] dear, our food is ready.” He said to you, his voice barely a whisper. He smiled as you frowned a bit, sad that the tender moment was cut short. “We can dance some more afterwards alright?” He added and that got another smile out of you. You nodded and took his hand, leading him back to the table. He smiled too himself, letting himself be pulled along by a much smaller woman. After pulling your seat out and then finally sitting down himself, you two finally began eating. A comfortable silence had settled between you two, the only sound that could be heard was the occasional clinking of utensils and the music in the background. It was pleasant to be able to sit in silence with someone and there not be any tension. 

After a few minutes of eating, he spoke up first. “So, what do you think of the food?”. Laughing to yourself a moment, you responded “Well, it’s pretty hard to mess up a salad but I can say this is a pretty good one. How about your meal?” You asked, pointing your fork at his plate. He had opted to go with fettuccine alfredo, which looked really good compared to your simple salad. “I guess you’re right, if a restaurant made a bad salad imagine what the rest of their food would be like” He said with a laugh before continuing “But it’s very good, this tends to be my go to every time.” You laughed at his joke a moment before nodding. “Could I try it? It looks really good if I’m being honest, it puts my salad to shame.” His eyes widened a moment before nodding. “Knock yourself out.” He said, pushing his plate forward a bit so you could reach it. You twirled a bit on your fork and tried it, humming a bit when you tasted how good it is. 

“Wow, you have good taste, you’ll have to get that away from me before I eat it all.” You said with a laugh, taking a sip of your water and going back to eat your own salad. “Well next time we come here you can order it, how does that sound?” He asked. You stopped for a moment, taking in the fact that he wanted to go out with you again. “Next time?” You asked, surprised. “Well, if you’d like to, yes. Sorry if that came out a bit blunt, how about I try again. [Y/N], would you like to go out to dinner with me again?” He said, extending his hand out to you. You could feel the blush creep up your face and you nodded, grabbing his hand. “I’d like that very much Brian, I’ve really enjoyed the time I’ve spent with you so far and I’d love to make even more memories with you.” 

He was looking at you but you could tell he had something on his mind. Before you could ask what was wrong he beat you to it. “[Y/N], I know we haven’t known each other very long, but I feel so connected to you. Now, you have every right to refuse, but I was wondering if you’d like to be my girlfriend? I’m just afraid that our age difference might upset you, and if that’s the case I’ll never bring it up again.” You blushed even more and looked at him at awe. You couldn’t believe this devilishly handsome and unbelievably kind man wanted to be with you. You squeezed his hand and smiled at him. “Oh Brian, I’m so flattered. I would love to be your girlfriend. The age difference doesn’t bother me, I’ve felt so in sync with you in the time I’ve known you and I would love for nothing more to be able to be yours.” 

You had never seen him smile so wide. He let go of your hand and stood up. Walking to you he pulled you up into a hug. “[Y/N], you’ve just made me the happiest man alive, I promise I won’t ruin this chance you’ve given me” He said, the emotion thick in his voice. You wrapped your arms around him and put your cheek on his shoulder, lightly laughing at his declaration. “I don’t doubt it Brian.” You said, giving him a squeeze. You could feel his heart beating between the two of you and you wanted to stay in that moment of euphoria forever, but unfortunately you were in public and you had food to finish eating. Going on your tip toes you pressed a kiss to his cheekbone before pulling away. 

Giving your hand another quick squeeze he pulled away so you both could sit down. You were smiling wider than you ever had before, your cheeks were actually growing sore. The rest of the meal passed quickly, both of you eager to finish up and go back to dancing with one another. Once you were both adequately full, you stood up and this time it was you who led him to the dance floor. 

This time the dancing felt much more intimate, you were closer than before and you had your head on his chest so you could listen to his heartbeat. His hand traced circles on your back in between your shoulder blades. The music was slow and romantic. Everything felt perfect, you two standing alone without a care in the world. You were the last ones in the restaurant, and after a few too many dirty looks from the waitress Brian determined he should pay the bill and get you home.

“Hey beautiful, it’s getting late and I’m sure you have to work tomorrow so I should probably be getting you home hm?” He hummed in your ear, and despite not wanting to leave you reluctantly pulled away as he went and payed the bill. You gathered your belongings and met him at the door. Once again he led you with his hand on the small of your back and opened up the passenger side door for you. 

The ride home was far too quick and you could feel yourself growing more and more tired as the minutes ticked by. Once at your apartment he walked you up to the main door. Before entering you turned to him and thanked him for dinner. “I had a lot of fun tonight, I seriously can’t thank you enough.” He smiled down at you and nodded. “It was my pleasure [Y/N] believe me, I’m so glad you enjoyed yourself.” He said, reaching down to envelop you in a hug. You hugged him back and after he pulled away you decided to be bold. Standing on your toes you pulled his head down so you could press a soft kiss to his lips. Pulling away far too soon for both of your liking's, you murmured a small goodbye and a get home safe before entering the building. 

Once you were gone he stood there on the steps of the building and held a hand up to his lips. He missed the feeling already and already knew he wouldn’t be able to get enough. He was infatuated just as much as you were. He decided he needed to take you out for another date as soon as he possibly could. Nodding to himself he got back into his car and drove home, thinking about you the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to shout out Clare for giving me the idea of them sharing a dance together! I loved it and I think I'll continue to incorporate it into future chapters. So thank you Clare! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, there will be more to follow soon (^:


	5. The admission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After [Y/N] is accosted at work, Brian comes to get her and some shocking things come to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, it's been really busy on my end. I hope you enjoy this chapter and more will be following it soon, I promise. I'll try to work on developing a more consistent posting schedule.

It had been a few days now since you had seen Brian, you were both busy with your own obligations. Yours were waitressing and his were, well whatever it was that he did. He hadn’t actually told you quite yet where he worked, you only knew that he was an astrophysicist. You had been texting back and forth and you were thrilled to see that the energy between you two wasn’t lost when texting. 

You still couldn’t believe that what had transpired at the restaurant really happened. When you got home after he dropped you off at your door you kicked off your shoes and couldn’t help but jump around in place like a little kid. You were just so thrilled, the last time you had had a boyfriend was junior year of college and to put it lightly things hadn't ended well. You could tell that Brian was a gentleman and nothing like your ex so you were looking forward to seeing how the relationship would progress. 

At first you had some apprehensions, worried that because you were young he would just want to use you for sex, but after thinking it through you figured that of that is what he wanted he would have been straightforward about it as he is a blunt person, but he hadn’t even hinted to that aspect of a relationship yet. You were almost relieved, you clearly thought he was attractive and you quite liked his habit of wearing his shirts mostly unbuttoned, but it had been a while since you had done anything like that and you were worried that he wouldn’t be pleased with how you performed. 

You tried to avoid that thought though, you decided that you wanted to live in the moment and not be worried about anything, it would progress at the pace it did and if you ended up sleeping together or not it wasn’t important. For now, all you were going to focus on was making it through this unbearable shift you were toiling through.

Usually your shifts were busy and you had the occasional d-bag that would be rude the whole time and tip you nothing, but today it seemed that everyone you waited on was against you. No matter how friendly you were, how accommodating and understanding people were just unbelievably harsh. The line had been drawn when an incredibly rude man who had the biggest ego you had ever seen called you a bitch and drenched you with his drink.

You were in shock, and all you could do was turn around and walk away into the back. Once away from prying eyes you erupted into sobs. Pulling out your phone, you automatically dialed Brian’s number and tried to regulate your breathing.

Brian had been going through some paperwork when he saw your name pop up on his screen and instantly he knew something was wrong. He knew that your break had been a few hours ago and that you never use your phone while working. He instantly set aside everything he was doing and answered as fast as he could.

“[Y/N], are you alright? Why are you calling me during your shift?” He said right away and faltered a bit as he heard you sniffling. “Have you been crying? What happened?” He then added. You smiled a bit at how he cared and he didn’t even know what was wrong.

“I-I’ve had the worst shift ever...some man just called me a bitch and then had the audacity to throw his drink at me! People have been so rude all day, I just can’t handle it anymore, I just need to hear your voice.” You said, almost pleading at the end. Brian’s mouth fell open, he couldn’t believe anyone would do that to you. You just sounded so upset and he was burning at the man who basically assaulted you. “Oh honey, I’m so so sorry that today has been so bad. Do you want me to come pick you up? I’d also like to have a word with that asshole.” He replied, and you were shocked at how angry he sounded.

You sniffled again and choked a bit on your words as you replied. “Yes p-please,” you started, having to breathe in and try to calm down. “I appreciate it Brian, thank you.” You ended up getting out. You could hear him sigh in relief at the other end of the phone, probably because he was worried you’d say no and go back to working. “I’ll be right there, get your stuff together and stay where you are, don’t you worry about a thing love.” He said before you two exchanged goodbyes.

It didn’t take long for him to get there, and you had to stifle a laugh thinking about him breaking traffic laws. When you got the text that he was in the parking lot you grabbed all your stuff and peaked to see if the aggressor was still seated. You were relieved to see he was and you were also kind of excited to see how Brian would tell him off. You heard the bell over the door go off signifying that Brian had entered and you walked out to meet him. He immediately approached you and enveloped you in a tight hug. What everyone didn’t know was that when he was hugging you he asked you which one had done what you described over the phone. ‘He’s the one with the sunglasses and beanie on.” You whispered and pointed in his direction when you two had separated. 

Without another word he marched over and pulled the guy up by his shirt. You couldn’t hear what was said from where you were but based on the guy’s expression you assumed it wasn’t anything friendly. Brian let go of the guy who scrambled to pull out some bills and give them to him. Once the money was handed over Brian walked back over to you and put them in your hand, saying that they were the tip the man had so generously given you. Glancing over at the man he was shaking like a leaf and gathering his things to leave. Feeling a hand on your shoulder you turned back to Brian and he asked if he could speak to your boss. 

You felt yourself flush with embarrassment as you nodded and led him to your bosses office. You knocked on the door and opened it when you heard your boss give the okay. You walked in and Brian trailed in behind you. Your boss didn’t see him at first and frowned when he saw you. “Oh [Y/N], just who I wanted to see and discuss a certain incident today…” He stopped part way through when he made eye contact with Brian. His eyes grew large and his mouth hung open for a moment before he spoke again. “Oh my god, are you Brian May? I am a huge fan of your music! Can I get your autograph?” 

Now it was your turn for you mouth to fall open. Autograph? Why would your boss know Brian’s name, and what is this about music? You stole a glance at Brian and he gave you a look that told you he’d explain later. “In a moment, I need to have a word with you about the treatment of workers at this restaurant. [Y/N] is a bright and kind young lady and she has no reason to be wasting her life away at a restaurant where she works 12 hour shifts and like today is harassed by customers. It is unacceptable.” He said as he approached the desk and put his hands down, creating an imposing aura over your boss. 

You could see your boss shrink in on himself and he was stumbling over his words trying to come up with some justification. “I-uh well um [Y/N] is one of our best waitresses! The uh customers love her! She makes me or um the restaurant a lot of money so we put her on as much as possible!” Once he had said it he knew he had made a mistake by the frown that came across Brian’s face. “Because she makes you money? That’s why you overwork her? That’s why you were about to yell at her because someone else caused a commotion and assaulted her? She only works so many hours because you pay her barely anything and she has no other option to survive!” 

“Well, we can’t afford to pay anymore! We aren’t made of money you know.” Your boss replied, looking from Brian to you and then back to Brian. “Oh? You can’t afford to pay her more? But I thought you just said that she made YOU a lot of money? I think you’re just selfish.” Without another word Brian grabbed a tissue and a pen, scribbled his name on it and threw it in his face. “[Y/N] quits, good luck finding another waitress as good as her.” He then extended his hand to you and once you grabbed it he paraded you out proudly. 

Once outside he stopped to look at you and he could tell you were upset again. Before he could say anything he saw another bout of tears develop in your eyes. “Brian you just made me lose my job! I needed it so badly, how am I going to survive? I-I don’t have any other options!” You covered your face with your hands as you started to sob even more. Once more you started up through your sobs and had even more questions to ask. “And what did he mean by your music? What is it that you aren’t telling me?” You said, looking at him through watery eyes. 

He was heartbroken to see you so upset, and he hated that he was reason that you were. He sighed and took your hands, looking into your eyes. “I know I haven’t been entirely truthful with you but it’s because I wanted us to be real.” Based on your facial expression he could tell you were confused so he continued. “Do you know the song Bohemian Rhapsody?” You nodded, your eyes widening. “By the band Queen right?” You replied and he nodded. “Well, that’s MY band. It started back in the 70’s and I still tour with the drummer and a new singer after the original, Freddie Mercury, passed away.” 

You didn’t know what to say, everyone knew who Freddie Mercury, and to think that this man who has swooped into your life played alongside him? You couldn’t believe it. “You’re famous?” you asked after a few moments of silence. He nodded, but before you could say anything else he spoke first. “Please don’t think any differently of me. I really like you and I don’t want you to be intimidated. I’m still a normal man, I just happened to be in an alright band.” He was looking you right in the eyes and you could see how worried he was. You stood there for a moment thinking, the silence between you practically tangible before you had made your decision. 

Taking a big deep breath in, you started. “I’m not intimidated Brian, I really like you too, I just wish you could have been more straightforward for me, I didn’t want to learn through my boss, or now my ex boss. Thank you for being honest with me now at least.” you said and you see him let out a breath he had been holding. “But now, what am I going to do to pay my rent? I don’t have any means of income now.” You said, averting your eyes. “I can take care of it, I have more money than I know what to do with with my combined incomes from the band and my astrophysicist work.” He replied, taking his hand and gently reverting your head towards him.

“Brian, I couldn’t ask that of you, I-I can find another job I’m sure.” You said quickly, embarrassed at his offer. “Nonsense,” He replied. “I like you [Y/N], you’ve sparked something in me that I haven’t felt in a very long time and I want to make you happy. Besides, you were miserable here, if I can take care of you and ease your stress I will.” Before you could say anything he started leading you to his car. “I can send someone to grab your car, for now I think you need a cup of tea and we can talk more comfortably.” You just nodded him and allowed him to open his passenger side door for you. 

The car ride to presumably his home, since he wasn’t heading to yours, was quiet but it was comfortable. He held your hand as he drove and was reassuringly rubbing circles into the back of your hand with his thumb. You gave him a tight squeeze to let him know you were alright and watched him as he drove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please don't hesitate to give feedback! You can also find me under the username MoreofthatBrianMay on tumblr so feel free to check me out there!


	6. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally arrive at Brian's house and have a much awaited conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for taking so long to update, I've been so swamped I didn't have any time to write. I promise I'll update more frequently, I can only see a few more chapters being left, maybe 3 or 4 more? We'll see. I'm not abandoning this work, thank you for being patient and sticking around <3

The ride was over in no time, which explained how he got to your work so quickly earlier. You had been zoning out most of the ride, still in some sort of shock from all the events that had transpired but you came back to it when you saw where he was pulling into. It was a large house that radiated prestige. The yard was done beautifully with tasteful bushes and flowers. The house itself was white and had large windows in the front with detailing along them that took your breath away. You couldn’t believe the reserved man you had come to know was living in such an extravagant house. 

He must have seen the look of awe on your face based on what he said when he began to talk. “My late wife picked out the house, she had quite an eye for detail.” You looked at him and saw he had a small but sad smile on his face. You gave his hand another reassuring squeeze and gave him a knowing look when he looked at you. “Well, let’s go inside shall we?” He suggested and he turned off the car when you nodded in affirmation. He unbuckled himself and quickly exited and opened your door. You thanked him and took his hand once again so he could lead you to the front door of the house. 

Once inside you were reverted back to awe, the interior was beautiful. You were impressed and you could tell his late wife was seriously talented. You flushed thinking about how you could ever compare to her. You felt his arm wrap around shoulders and you looked up at Brian, how was looking at you to gauge your reaction. “Brian, your home is gorgeous!” You said, panning your eyes across the main foyer. He had paintings up on the walls and lights that illuminated everything just the right way. 

He gave a light laugh and you felt him shrug his shoulders. “Thank you love, now let’s go sit down somewhere more comfortable yeah?”. You took one final sweep of the room before nodding and letting him lead you to a sitting room where there was a generous fireplace set ablaze. The walls had shelves adorned with thick books that you couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to read. The furniture was tasteful and you could tell it was expensive. He led you to a velvet arm chair and waited until you sat down before moving away.

“Would you like me to start some tea?” He asked, wanting you to feel welcome. “Yes please, that’d be wonderful, thank you.” He smiled at you and excused himself to the kitchen to put the kettle on. While he was gone you decided to look at all the details in the room. You got up and walked around, dragging your fingers across the books and reading the spines. You weren’t surprised to find most were about space. As you walked around some more you stopped to look at a large painting that was hanging above the fireplace. It was a picture of Brian and some woman who you assumed was his late wife. She had a very elegant look to her and she looked like she was made to be with Brian.

You didn’t know how long you stood there looking at the painting when you were all the sudden shocked out of your trance by a hand coming to rest between your shoulder blades. Your jump made Brian laugh as he looked at you apologetically. “Sorry dear, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He said, looking up at the very painting that had enraptured your attention. “It’s okay, you just took me by surprise.” A moment of comfortable silence fell over both of you before you spoke again. “What was her name?” You asked, looking at the beautiful woman in the picture. “Anita,” Brian started, “I miss her very dearly, I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable.” He said, looking down at you again. 

You couldn’t believe that he was worried about making you uncomfortable but you smiled, realizing that he just had your best interests in mind. Looking up at him you turned so you could face him. “Why would that make me uncomfortable? She was your wife, I completely understand. She’s gorgeous, I can see why you were so taken to her.” You smiled up at him, wanting him to know you were truthful. Given the age gap, you were prepared to find out about past loves and all that, it was a part of life and you couldn’t control what he had done in the past.

He smiled back to you and you opened your arms, inviting him into a hug which he gladly accepted. You stood there together, feeling the warmth of the fire against your side for a comfortable few minutes, slightly swaying just as you had on your date days earlier. Your sweet moment was broken when the whistle coming from the kitchen signified that the water was heated up.

Brian said he'd be right back and bring back the tea set and a few options so while he was gone you decided you might as well make yourself comfortable. Quickly smoothing out your shirt you sat back down in the chair he had originally seated you and crossed your legs, getting into a comfortable position. You were glad the fire was blasting since you were unfortunately someone who is constantly freezing. 

A few moments later Brian came back out with a tray which he set down between the two of you and sat down. There was a few different teas to choose from which you greatly appreciated the variety. You made your cup your preferred way and took an appreciative sip. Setting your cup back down you decided now was probably the time to discuss everything that had happened in better detail. “So,” you started, not quite sure where to begin, “I just wanted to thank you again for sticking up for me earlier.” You figured it was tame and a good way to lead into the rest of what was dying to be said.

“No problem, [Y/N]. You were so upset and I know you’d have been too afraid of losing your job to say anything.” He replied, taking a sip from his own cup. Ah, the job, the one thing you had been worrying about the most. You knew that he had a lot of money from his house alone, but you would never want to seem like some gold digger.

Taking a deep breath in you contemplated about how to respond. You didn’t want to get upset again and you definitely didn’t want to cause a rift between the two of you. “Well, I did kinda need it to survive and all.” You said with an uncomfortable laugh before continuing. “But you’re right, I did hate working there, I’ll just have to try and find another job to hold me over.” You stated with a shrug taking another sip of your tea, missing the frown the flitted over Brian’s face momentarily.

Looking back at him you found him looking at you with a quizzical look on his face and an unidentifiable emotion clouding his eyes. You felt yourself flush, not quite knowing what to do, so you opted to drop your eyes, looking at the swirl of your tea in the cup you were holding. A few moments of tense silence followed before Brian’s voice was filling the room again. “You don’t have to work if you don’t want to my dear, I want to care for you and like I said before, I have more money than I know what to do with. Even if you just wanted to work part time just to keep yourself from going stir crazy that’d be fine, I could cover the expenses you couldn’t.” 

You had to ruminate over that for a moment, not really processing what was being said. Sure, you had said yes to being his girlfriend but you didn’t want the media to tear either of you apart for being under his care, especially since he had such an influential public profile. “I don’t want to seem like a lazy girl who can’t care for herself though, what would people, the people who adore you especially, think of that situation?” You asked, suddenly feeling very small in the large chair you were seated in. 

“Doll, you wouldn’t have to worry about that, the media only knows what I allow them to know. I promise you that you will be completely left out of the public eye if that is what you wish. I assure you, I don’t think you’re lazy at all. Please just let me do this one thing for you.” He said, looking at you with such pleading eyes all you could do was smile sadly and nod. “Only, if you want to, and if at any moment you decide you don’t want to anymore don’t hesitate to tell me.” You said softly while setting your cup down, and the smile that grew on his face was worth it all. You would see is sharp canines peeking through and before you knew it he had gotten up out of his seat and had picked you up right out of yours.

You yelped and wrapped your arms around his neck to stabilize yourself, very surprised at his actions. He held onto you so tightly it was as if he was terrified to ever let you go. “Oh [Y/N], you don’t know how relieved I am to hear that.” He choked out, and you just held on tighter and rubbed his back. You hadn’t realized how much it meant to him but the fact that it sounded like he was choking back some tears was an eyeopener if nothing else. “It’s okay Brian, thank you for giving me this opportunity, I don’t know how to show you how much it means to me.” You said, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Eventually Brian set you back down and you opened your arms again to give him a proper hug. You could hear his heartbeat as you had your head pressed against his cheek and you quite enjoyed how it sped up when you began to drag your hands up and down his back. You had to hold make a laugh as you thought back on how many times you had been in this exact position, in his arms slowly swaying. You supposed that this would be your “thing” so to speak, and you certainly didn’t mind since it felt so right being in eachothers arms. 

You let go of him and looked up at his confused face for a moment before pulling him down to you, kissing him hard. He seemed dazed for a moment, not doing anything right away, but quickly wrapped his arms around your waist and kissing you deeper. You took this opportunity to bury you hands in his flurry of white curls, twirling a strand between your index finger and tugging periodically. You felt so warm as he gripped you harder and kissed you sweeter than ever before. Feeling bold, you pulled away and took the shot of a lifetime. 

“Brian, take me to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, please let me know what you think! I'm open to all criticism my friends.


End file.
